gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Displacement
Displacement is the fifth chapter of the third act in Gears of War 2. Cutscene Traveling deeper below Mount Kadar, Delta encounters a Stranded group led by Chaps, who they encountered during the Lightmass Offensive. Chaps explains that the Stranded began moving underground because the surface was too dangerous and they were safe as long as they stayed away from Nexus but that the Locust have begun coming around and taking people. Latching onto that piece of information, Marcus asks for what Nexus is and learns that it is the Locust stronghold and that to reach it they must cross a lake that's too dangerous for anyone that isn't a Locust. Marcus decides to send the Stranded back to the surface with Baird and Cole in the Centaur while he and Dom continue on to Nexus to set off JACK's beacon and signal another wave of Grindlifts to attack. Baird is reluctant to leave, but ultimately agrees. Before they leave, Dom shows Chaps a picture of his missing wife Maria and asks if he's ever seen her. To his surprise, Chaps recognizes Maria as another Stranded who came underground but was captured by the Locust along with her group, leaving Dom horrified. Marcus asks if the prisoners are being taken towards Nexus but Chaps suggests they check out the work camps near the dam first. Dom thanks him but he tells them they're not getting near the work camps or Nexus unless they're a Locust. Walkthrough Marcus and Dom then make their way to the first Theron Guard patrol. Note that the Theron guard hisses "HOSTILES", a reference to Gears of War where Dom complains, "When was the last time the wind whispered 'hostiles' to you?" Kill it and it is recommended to grab the Torque Bow. Then, advance deeper and eventually you'll encounter the Locust Gunboats. Take cover and try to kill the gunners. Then kill the enemies in the front. They advance and another gunboat appears. You must shoot the explosives on the ship and make it crash. It's recommended to use the Torque Bow. When the boat crashes, cross it and you encounter multiple Locust and a Kantus. Along with that, a Longshot and some other weapon is there to make your job easier. The Kantus moves in a small area, so it is easy to hit. It may also summon Tickers into the fight. After killing the enemies, a Bloodmount appears. Kill it and then go into the ruined building, in which a Kantus and two Grenadiers are waiting for you. After that, head to the port and a gunboat will release more Locust, including a Grinder, two Bolters, and a Cyclops. Kill them all and move forward. Soon, a gunboat will crash the port and you will be on the "boat". The gunboats will continue to chase you. Shoot as many Locust as you can, using the Mulcher if you took it. Stay near the middle, since the gunboats will smash the sides and if you are in those sides, you will die. Then, after a change of boats, the port piece will crash. The boat's control panel should be damaged. Later, you will fall down in the waterfall and more gunboats will attack you. After one more change, no more boats will attack. Then, there comes the Leviathan. This is a good part to start off if you will continue into the next plot. *There is a very rare glitch that happens on solo. Dom will not follow after the fight with the Theron Guard, and will not respond to nearby enemies; he will not appear on your Tac-Com. You can stick him with a frag and he will explode and die. You will continue the rest of the mission alone, and Marcus will act as if Dom is still there.